Muling Ibalik
by paberi
Summary: Dating matalik na magkaibigan sina Rachel at Quinn. Isang sulat mula sa kahapon kaya ang magpapabalik sa nasira nilang samahan?


Mensahe ng Otor: Nakita kong may mga Faberry fanfictions na nakasulat sa ibang lenggwahe. Kaya naman sinubukan kong isulat ito bilang pagsuporta sa #itsmorefuninthePhilippines slogan ng DOT (joke lang hehehe). :P

Isa pang mensahe: Kunwari hindi ko alam ang tungkol kay Lucy Caboosey.

Disclaimer: Hindi akin ang Glee.

(2003)

"Bored na ako," bulong mo sa kaibigan mong si Rachel Berry. Fieldtrip niyo ngayon sa isang museum at kasalukuyang naglilitanya ang tour guide tungkol sa kung paano naging Pangulo ng bansa si Abraham Lincoln.

Tiningnan ka lang ng masama ni Rachel, at sinabing, "Shhh." Nasa may bandang likuran kayo ng grupo at dahil maliit si Rachel, kinakailangan niyang tumikdi para makita ang nagsasalita. Napangiti ka. Palaging niloloko ng mga kaklase niyo si Rachel dahil nga mas maliit ito kesa sa nakararami.

"Rachel… Rachel… Rachel…" sabi mo habang pino-poke siya sa may balikat.

"Hmmm?" sagot niya habang hindi inaalis ang tingin sa tour guide.

"Samahan mo ako dun…"

Sa tinuran mong ito, napalingon siya habang nakakunot ang noo. "Quinn! Ang bilin ni Sir, hindi daw tayo pwedeng humiwalay sa grupo! Nakalimutan mo na ba nung nagpunta tayo sa Frasier Museum? Sabi mo kelangan mo lang mag-CR kaya sinamahan kita, pero gusto mo lang palang hanapin kung totoo 'yung sinabi ni Brittay na merong buto dun ng unicorn!" Pinipigalan mong matawa. Hindi ka talaga makapaniwalang binili ni Rachel ang sinabi mong 'yun. "Sa Washington Museum? Sinadya mong tagalan ang pagtatali ng sapatos mo para maiwan tayo ng grupo. Tapos anong nangyari? Nagkanda-ligaw-ligaw tayo! Kung saan-saan mo na naman ako hinila-hila. At sa MJ Museum…"

"Oh, kusa kang sumama nun ha."

"Dahil sabi mo may shrine dun para kay Barbra!"

"Na andun naman talaga, diba?" Pang-asar kang ngumiti kay Rachel. Binigyan ka lang ulit ni Rachel ng matalas na titig at muli nang humarap para tour guide. "Nagpunta din dito 'yung klase nina Ate Fran dati. May booth daw kung saan pwede mong sulatan 'yung sarili mo, o kahit sinong tao. Tapos ilalagay mo dun kung kelan mo gustong matanggap niya. Pwedeng bukas. O kaya next month. Next year. 10 years from now! Ang galing! Parang time travel!"

"Shhh…."

"Sige na naman oh." Nag-aalisan na ang iba niyong mga kaklase papunta sa susunod na kwarto. Lumalakad na rin si Rachel. "Kung ayaw mo, ako nalang!"

Nakakailang-hakbang ka pa lang ng maramdaman mong may humawak sa kamay mo. Nginitian mo si Rachel. "Mahal mo talaga ako bestfriend, no?"

"Tse!"

0R0Q0

_Jesus Christ, nagsisisi na po ako sa lahat ng mga kasalanan ko. _

Higit isang oras na ang nakakaraan mula ng nakarating kayo sa lugar na sinabi ng Ate mo. At higit isang oras na ring nagsusulat si Rachel. Kinse minuto palang ay natapos mo na ang sinusulat mo, pero si Rachel… nobela yata ang sinusulat.

"Hindi pa ba tapos 'yan? Nagugutom na ako. Dapat talaga dinala ko dito 'yung bacon sandwich ko," turan mo habang lumapit ka ulit kay Rachel. Kagaya kanina, tinakpan na naman niya ang sinusulat niya at sinenyasan kang umalis. Pinagtyagaan mo nalang libutin ang kokonting display sa naturang booth na 49 beses mo na yatang nakita.

"Ayan! Tapos na!" Biglang sabi ni Rachel, at sinusumpa mo, nung narinig mo 'yun, parang nakakita ka ng mga bituin sa langit. At ng mga anghel. At nakarinig ng magandang musika.

Nakangiti mong pinagmasdan si Rachel habang nilalagay niya sa sobre ang kanyang sulat at kinakausap ang bantay sa booth tungkol sa kung saan at kanino niya ito ipapadala. Pagkatapos maglabas ni Rachel ng dalawang dolyar, nilabas din niya sa kanyang bag ang isang sticker ng bituin. Napailing ka. So Rachel-ish. Pero teka…

"Rachel? Bakit silver? Naubusan ka na ng gold?" Seryoso mong tanong.

"Hindi silver 'yan! Platinum 'yan. Alam mo na mas mahal ang platinum kesa sa gold? Kaya lang mas unique ang kulay ng ginto, kaya mas gusto ito ng mga mayayamang tao noong unang panahon. Hindi mo alam 'yan kasi hindi ka nakinig kanina!"

"Okaaaaaaaaaaay," sagot mo.

"Espesyal kasi 'tong pinadalhan ko ng sulat, kaya 'yung pinaka-espesyal na sticker ang ginamit ko," pabulong na sagot ni Rachel. Maliban sa tangkad na hindi ipinagkaloob kay Rachel, kilala din siya dahil sa kanyang million-dollar-worth na pagngiti. Pero sa totoo lang, pinakagusto mo 'yung ganitong ngiti niya, 'yung half-smile lang, pero tagos na tagos sa mga mata. :)

(2009)

Alas-otso na ng gabi pero ngayon ka palang uuwi. Anong bago? Palagi namang ganito. Sinumpong na naman kasi Coach Sue kaya napag-tripan niyang gawing 10 rounds ang kalimitang 5 rounds na pag-ikot niyo sa oval. Umalis na ang mga ka-grupo mo, pero kinailangan mong daanan sa locker ang History book mo. Naglalakad ka sa hallway ng may narinig kang ingay. Binilisan mo ang paglakad pero parang mas lalong papalapit ng papalapit ang ingay. Pagliko mo, bumangga ka sa isang matigas na bagay at nalaglag ang mga gamit mo.

"Quinn! Sorry! Akala ko may humahabol sa akin kaya binilisan ko ng binilisan ang lakad ko," mabilis na sabi ni Rachel. Tinulungan ka niya pagpulot ng mga gamit mo pero hindi ka pumayag. "Sorry ulit, Quinn."

"Wag mo nga akong kinakausap, RuPaul!" Pasigaw mong sabi, at binangga mo siya sa balikat bago tuluyang umalis.

000

"QUINNIE!" Sigaw ng nanay mo mula sa labas ng kwarto mo.

"Mom, bakit?" Patamad mong sagot. Sampung beses mo na yatang binasa ang kwento na ito, pero hindi mo pa rin maintindihan. Kung magkaibigan pa rin sana kayo ni…

"May sulat ka dito."

Sa panahon ng e-mails, tuwang-tuwa ka kapag nakakatanggap ka ng sulat. Malamang galing na naman ito sa Tita mo, pero excited ka pa rin. Mabilis mong binuksan ang pinto at muling sinarado pagkatapos halikan ang nanay mo sa pisngi at kunin ang sulat.

Walang nakalagay kung kanino galing ang sulat. Pero maayos ang pagkakasulat ng pangalan at address mo dito. Pamilyar. Pamilyar ang handwriting na ito. Alam na alam mo sa puso mo kung kanino nanggaling ito. At nasigurado mong galing ito sakanya ng makita mo ang isang sticker ng bituin.

Hindi gold. Silver. Natawa ka. May naalala ka._ "Hindi silver 'yan! Platinum 'yan."_

Tinitigan mo lang ang liham. Matapos ang lahat ng nangyari, dapat mo pa bang basahin 'to?

"_Espesyal kasi 'tong pinadalhan ko ng sulat, kaya 'yung pinaka-espesyal na sticker ang ginamit ko."_ Muli mong naalalang binanggit niya. Pinigilan mong maluha, ngunit huli na. Animo'y gripo ang iyong mga mata dahil sa balde-baldeng luhang iniiyak mo ngayon. _Ano bang nangyari sa atin, Rachel?_


End file.
